Attack on Time
by TheSecondStarXx
Summary: What would you do, if you left the comfort of the 21st century? And were thrown back in time, during the reign of the titans? On this Journey our Heroine from the year 2013, is in for an adventure of her really confusing life time. Thru her journey here, she must learn how to fight, survive, and most importantly learn how to get back home. (Summary is terrible).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my ****_FIRST FANFICTION EVER!_**

**I know! exciting, right? Haha, more like nerve wracking for me!**

**I'm hoping for reviews, and criticism, please.. if you're going to review and criticize me, do it in a respectable manner.**

**I worked hard on this story, and its still in the making. There will be flaws, I may spell names wrong, and put the wrong year number in, but I will obviously go back a third time and edit! **

**I fell in love with Attack on Titan a few months back, and I've been hooked ever since.**

**This story will be long, detailed, and at times confusing. But don't worry! I will not leave you hanging for long, and EVERYTHING, will fall together!**

**Characters may seem OOC at first, but I will do my BEST! To not let that happen!  
**

**I do not own Attack on Titan, but I do own my OC's**

**Bear with me as this story will take time, I'm hoping for the best possible outcome!**

**I am in school, and I work, so I will do my best to update at least once to twice a week!**

**Thank you so much!**

**- Vi**


	2. The Beginning! Or is it The End!

**Year 2013**

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up!" could be heard echoing thru a small pink room, illuminated by the morning's sun. A small groan could be heard coming from the purple lump, resting on the bed in the corner of the room. After a few more minutes of silence, the same phrase of "Wake Up!" could be heard echoing thru out the room again. And at that moment an arm flung out from underneath the purple mass of fabric, and hit the clock right off the nightstand by the bed. "Ughhhh Morning already?!" A groan from bed came, and at the moment Vienna Everheart emerged from the sheets.

Vienna took a moment to look around her room, and take in all that was going on, which of course was nothing really. She slapped her hands to her face, and rubbed her hazel eyes roughly, her honey waist length hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions. "What time is it?" she mumbled to herself, as she forced herself out of bed, and grabbed the pink digital alarm clock from the ground. She rubbed her right eye gently, and glared at the clock. It read '8:51' her eyes widened in shock, and she threw the silly clock on the bed. "Ah! I'm going to be late! You stupid clock! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" She ran out of her room so fast, you'd think a titan was chasing her.

**Year 850**

"Guys! Re-group! Right now! The female titan is right behind us, swing around the trees, stay as far away as you can, and do your best to get behind her!" A female's voice shouted throughout the forest to her squad. A flash of honey colored hair could be seen, darting in between trees, and passed many earthly obstacles. A screech could be heard from the titan behind her squad; the hazel eyed beauty looked over at the massive being, and saw one of her squad member's ropes get snatched. Her eyes widened in fear, as she did her best to stay calm. A high pitched scream could be heard from the titan's massive hand, "No! Stop! Let me go!" the voice cried out!

The squad leader was right behind the female titan now; she aimed her 3DMG to the tree directly behind its left shoulder. "Risa!" She screamed! Trying to get the Titan's attention, while obviously trying to save her Squad member. The female squad leader dove over the titan's shoulder as fast as she could go, and within seconds she sliced thru the titan's thick wrist, trying her best to make the titan let go of Risa, in which she did. Risa fell with a thud to the ground, and looked up at you with relief; she maneuvered her way over to a tree ledge, for cover. "Go! Everyone get out of here, abort mission! We cannot take down this titan!" You screamed, your squad members nodded in understanding, and all took off in the same direction. You looked over at Risa to see she was slightly injured on her left leg; by the way she was struggling. But she was able to use her 3DMG and get out of harm's way. A sigh of relief escaped the hazel eyed squad leader, she smirked slightly to herself, she almost forgot about the Titan behind her, until she heard a blood curdling scream.

She quickly turned to look at the beast that was towering over her in the tree she was in, hastily The Captain shot her 3DMG to a nearby tree, but she wasn't quick enough. With one swift movement on her massive arm, the female Titan, swatted down the Squad Leader while she was in mid-air. Her body hurled at a fast pace into the cold earth below her, she lay there groaning, looking up at the sun that was peeking thru the trees at her. And then at that moment she knew, she knew her back was broken, she knew she wouldn't live to see the light of day again; she knew the sun was looking at her, giving her one last good-bye. But one thing she truly knew deep down is that she would never be able to say goodbye to him, the person she adored most. "Does it really have to end like this?" she wheezed to herself, "You're such and idiot Leila, you couldn't even… escape". She gave herself a very hoarse laugh of pity; she saw the sun disappear as the large titan hovered over her. She took one last painful deep breath, and welcomed her death with an opened mind. But right before the Titan rammed down her foot on the Squad Leader, she muttered "Until we meet again Heichou". The foot hit the earth with a booming thud, blood oozed out from underneath the titan, the cracking of bones could be heard, and then it went silent. That moment the Squad Leader's life ended, and the world grew a little quieter, a little colder.


	3. Where the wind takes you

**2013**

Footsteps could be heard smacking the ground hard, and at a very fast pace. A rush of Honey colored hair could be seen flying down the sidewalk, passed many stores, and many houses. "Oh my God! I'm so late! I'm going to be in so much trouble! I cannot have detention again!" Vienna squealed as she ran as fast as possible. She brought her lavender purple wrist watch to her face, the white rhinestone's gleaming off the sun, "Holy crap! 9:30! I'm done for" she huffed, and continued running. After 5 more minutes of running, she burst through her High School's front door, and ran at an unbelievable pace to the main office. "Vienna Coughlin! Home room D426! I woke up late! I'm sorry!" She said completely fast, and out of breath. The Secretary looked up at her, and smirked, she began typing away at her computer and within a minute handed her something. Vienna took the piece of paper slowly, and read it; 'Detention 3:00'. With a loud sigh, Vienna dropped her backpack to her side, and rolled her eyes, and with that she was off to her first period, gym!

Vienna made her way to her locker grabbing her gym clothes, and heading off to the first floor, the day went by quickly after first period. She hung out with her friends in gym class, attended all of her classes, ate lunch outside, and even saw her crush Vasyl Papillon. She always looked forward to seeing him; he just made her day so much brighter, he was athletic, tall, extremely smart, and very handsome. She felt like one of those girls in a Shoujo, except without the amazing love story. Soon the Final bell rang, and kids were running back and forth to their lockers, and friend's lockers trying to leave the school as quick as possible. Vienna loved her High School, and was sad that within one more year it'd be over with, she sighed softly to herself and made her way down to the detention room. Once there, she took a seat and got started on her AP History assignment, her professor was crazy with the amount of work he wanted done, especially for an AP class! And an assignment about Titans? Seriously? That old folktale everyone liked to talk about, and give hype to for no reason! How lame, at least she thought it was lame, and wished they'd learn about the Civil War, or World War II.

The Bell rang one last time for Vienna that day, it was 3:45 and time to head home. She didn't have practice for Track that day, or Soccer and she was grateful for that. As Vienna made her way home, the autumn breeze picked up suddenly, a slight shiver ran down the girl's spine. She shook it off , and continued to stick her nose in the Titan book she checked out from the Library, she thought she might as well get this project started now, and done as soon as possible. While walking the wind picked up again, she found it oddly strange and held on tightly to her book for dear life, so the pages wouldn't ruin. Once the wind died down, she looked around the leaves around her were settling, she shrugged to herself and continued down the tree filled path. Walking the path slowly Vienna continued on with reading her book, but out of the corner of her eye there was a glimmer of light on the ground. Curious, as Vienna usually is, she made her way over to the tree in which the glimmer emitted from. After moving a few leaves out of the way, Vienna picked up a chain, with a Pendent of two wings crossing each other, one black, and the other white. It was strangely beautiful, how it shimmered in the light, and for a few seconds Vienna swore she could feel it vibrate? Vienna's eyebrow perked up slightly, and then she just shrugged it off, and put the necklace in her pocket, and continued on.

5:45, the girl finally made it home, and exhausted she was. The minute she entered her quiet little home, she kicked her shoes off and ran to her room right away. She put away all of her belongings, and made her way to the shower and took a nice hot one. She bit her bottom lip as the warm water ran down her tiny body, it felt so nice against her ivory skin, her sore muscles from Yesterday's weekend practice cried out with joy as the warm water lessened the tension. The girl was finally done in the shower after twenty minutes, she wrapped her body, and hair in a towel and made her way to her room. Once settled in, she changed her clothes, and got right to work on Homework. An hour or two into homework, and working on her Titan Assignment, Vienna came across a picture of two wings, just like from the necklace she found earlier! She ran over to her grey pea-coat, and ripped out the accessory! It dangled in her clenched hand, and shimmered slightly in the setting sun. Vienna's eyes grew wide, and so did the grin on her face! "Wahhh! So cool! Someone must really love Titan's, and had this made!" She squealed with delight, understanding the love, and fandom of a topic or thing!

Vienna held her hair up, and put the tiny necklace around her neck, after she clasped it, the necklace the pendant fell directly in the center of her chest. She looked in the mirror and stared in awe. It looks beautiful on her! The tones of the white, black, and silver complimented her Ivory skin, and made her Hazel eyes pop! "This is sooooooo cooooooool!" She squeaked! And spun around in her floor length mirror, watching the beautiful pendant twirl with her, and fall back into place when she stopped. Vienna hummed happily to herself, and put away all of her school work, and went downstairs to eat something quickly for dinner. Once that was all said, and done she returned to her room and tucked herself into bed. She picked up one of her favorite Manga's 'Anohana' which was sad, and short, but absolutely her favorite, and started to read. After an hour of reading, the seventeen year old girl passed out, and the manga book fell off of her bed.

At 12 am, the wind started to pick up outside, it blew like crazy leaves were spinning in the air, tornadoes of them it looked like! The shutters on Vienna's house were hitting the windows back, and forth. But still the teenage girl remained still, and asleep. And within a blink of an eye, her balcony doors whipped open; a gust of strong wind entered her room. And as if it were magic silver started to outline direction of the wind, the wind surrounded the young teenage girl on the bed, and started to envelop her, and just like that, within a blink of an eye… She was Gone!


End file.
